


It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Takes an Arrow in the Leg

by ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill the following anonymous Hobbit!Kink!Meme prompt:<br/> <br/><em>So, they’re shooting the BotFA and although they try to be as safe as possible, Dean gets accidentally shot with a wayward arrow for real. During the fray of the scene nobody notices but after Peter yells cut, Dean remains on the ground and the others finally notice/realize that something’s wrong. What follows is either the guys freaking out because they’ve become a bit of a family during shooting or someone(s) in particular freaks the shit out because they’re together with Dean.</em></p><p>
  <em>The injury should preferably be nothing too serious (e.g. shot in the shoulder) although if you really feel like making it extra angsty I won’t mind all that much. But definitely no death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonus points - Dean now has a much greater appreciation for Fili’s pain as he gets shot in the movie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Extra bonus points - Peter uses the take in the final cut anyway because why let all of Dean’s real blood and pain go for naught, which makes Dean/his lover(s)/the other guys wince in the theatre as they’re watching it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Takes an Arrow in the Leg

It was hotter than Hell on the sound stage. 

The actors—Dwarves, Men, Orcs, Elves and Goblins—were laden down with armor and weaponry. Today, they were filming scenes from the climactic Battle of the Five Armies.

“It’s mostly action shots I’m after today, mates,” Peter Jackson tells the assembly of actors. “Once battle sound and additional digital material from the green screen are added, the scene will be much more realistic onscreen. But, use your talents to make it look real today… and try not to get hurt. You’ve been working on blocking with your motion coaches. Keep your heads and have fun. Get into position!” he called out.

Aidan smiled at Dean and clapped him on the back, expending nervous energy. Dean knew his friend had been looking forward to today for some time. Dean, on the other hand, was feeling apprehensive. He’d been receiving odd gifts and notes taped to the inside of his trailer door. While not completely threatening, some of the notes were very sexually explicit—and it made him very uncomfortable.

He’d shown one of the notes to Richard, against his better judgment, before they’d gone to bed a few nights earlier. Richard had read the note in his boxers, looking absolutely fuckable. 

“Well, on top of having terrible grammar and spelling skills,” Richard began, “your stalker seems mostly harmless.”

“You think so?” Dean sought reassurance. “Because it’s freaking me right the fuck out.” He wrapped his arm around Richard’s waist and pulled the blanket up over them.

“If you receive another note, we can take it to security,” Richard told him. “I mean, clearly this person knows where you live. I suppose that might be cause for concern. But if he’s just leaving gifts and notes, and not making any contact, there’s little more to be done, is there?” the brunet kissed him on the temple.

“I guess not,” Dean sighed, and quickly forgot about the crumbled note as Richard began kissing down his neck and cupping his erection.

Dean hadn’t received another note. Still, he had a feeling of unease he couldn’t place as the sound stage lights came on and Peter called for action. Even the normally jaw-droppingly sexy sight of Richard, dressed as Thorin, giving a fierce battle cry couldn’t break Dean out of his anxiety.

Still, the blond stuck by Kili, as was scripted, and they fought off their respective combatants—Fili with dual swords, and Kili with his bow. Eventually, Kili would run out of arrows and have to switch to his broadsword.

“All right, everyone!” Peter called out direction. “A volley of arrows is coming in. If you are among those affected, be prepared to react!”

Dean knew that he and Aidan were supposed to duck down next to some rocks, with Fili making a show of covering Kili’s body with his own. He did so. Around him, actors cried out in pain as some of them were “hit” by arrows from the onslaught. 

Suddenly, Dean felt a white-hot pain in his right thigh. Crying out in pain—a cry which blended in with countless others—he raised his head from Aidan’s back and looked down. To his shock, an actual arrow was protruding from his leg, about six inches above his knee. At first he thought he must be imagining it. No real arrows were used on set, except for those carried in quivers and nocked for show. But, when his fingers made tentative contact with the arrow, he knew it was no hallucination. The pain was incredible and already blood was seeping through his trousers. 

He let out a hoarse gasp of “Ki-Aidan!” and fell backwards onto his rump next to the makeshift rock wall. Aidan didn’t hear him amidst the cacophony on the sound stage, and rose to his feet to fight off their next round of attackers. Dean, meanwhile, was in a world of hurt, and no one seemed to notice. He tried to call for help, but his voice was lost in the confusion. Finally, he dropped his head back dizzily against the plaster rocks, hands cupped protectively around the sharp weapon imbedded in his thigh, praying Peter would call “cut” soon.

“Cut! Cut!” Peter’s voice eventually cried out over his rarely-used megaphone. He stood up on his boom crane and looked out over the crowd below. “Fili, love!” he called out. “This isn’t your death scene. Get up and fight!” 

This was met by laughter, Aidan’s included, until he turned around to find Dean slumped over behind him, a growing pool of blood spreading below his punctured thigh. “Dean?” he cried, tossing his sword aside and kneeling next to his friend. Dean’s eyes were closed and his face bore a sheen of cold sweat. “Dean!” Aidan cupped the blond’s face with both hands. Then he noticed the very real arrow protruding from Dean’s leg. “Peter!” Aidan screamed, voice breaking. “He’s hurt! Really hurt!”

“I’ll call medical,” one of the nearby goblin actors ripped off his green-face and pulled out his cell phone.

“Let me through!” Richard pushed actors aside indiscriminately in an effort to cross the sound stage to get to his boyfriend. “Oh my god!” he gasped when he saw the arrow. “Who brought live ammunition here? He’s got a real fucking arrow in his leg!”

The set burst into an uproar. Quivers were overturned and confused voices raised. 

“Give me your belt!” Richard asked of Aidan, who quickly complied. Kneeling, Richard gently raised Dean’s injured leg and slipped the belt under it. “Hold his leg steady,” Richard cautioned, and tied the belt off tightly, forming an impromptu tourniquet inches above the wound. 

“That’s a lot of blood, Richard,” Aidan said quietly, looking more than a little green around the gills. “D’you suppose he’ll be all right?”

“He has to be,” Richard told the younger actor, taking Dean’s cold hand in his own. “I haven’t asked him to marry me yet.”

His quiet admission to a very surprised Aidan was punctuated by the sound of a distant siren.

\--------

_Four years later…_

“Dammit, Peter!” Richard winces and has to look away from the screen. “I can’t believe he had the nerve to keep that scene of you actually getting injured in the film,” he groans into Dean’s ear. “It’s barbaric!”

“It seems like a lifetime ago,” the blond hits _pause_ on the DVD player remote, other hand unconsciously moving to the spot on his leg that still bears a raised one-inch scar from the arrow. “A week later, when I was able to go back to filming, I never had to struggle again to find my ‘pain face,’” Dean admits.

Richard puts his hand over the spot where the injury occurred. Lacing his fingers with Dean’s, he raises Dean’s hand to his mouth and kisses the white gold wedding band on Dean’s right ring finger.

“Despite the blood and pain, it was still the best day of my life,” Dean smiles. “That night, after I got out of the emergency room, you asked me to marry you.”

“It was the best day of my life, too,” Richard wraps his arms around him, “because you said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, and I'm sorry. It's a little schmoopier than I generally go, but I wanted to write something that both filled the prompt and supported the gay marriage initiative currently under consideration by the U.S. Supreme Court.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thorny


End file.
